You Lived Where?
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Bella was adopted by Aro, and was raised in Volterra. when she is sixteen, she moves to Forks for two years. Guess who she meets. Oh no! Bella's in trouble! gasp!
1. I'm Five years Old, Really

(((This popped into my head when I was reading "Ignorance" by ZiPPeR00143 Teehee)))(((I don't own.)))(((PS Aro is 'Daddy')))(((Might be OOC)))

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Will you tell me how you, Uncle Marky and Uncle Cai found me?" Daddy was tucking me into bed, and that was my favorite bedtime story.

"Of course, sweet heart. Five years ago, on a cold and rainy night in Volterra, Markus, Caius, and I were all taking a midnight stroll. On this stroll, we happened upon a babe, wrapped in an old tee shirt, laying in an alley. We found she little girl very special, for she did not fear us, she welcomed our icy touch, and I could not read her mind. While we were playing with the young child, her mother came up too us. She told us of her troubles. We offered to help her, by taking the child off her hands. At fist, she refused, but once we told her where we lived, and that her child would be very loved, she gave the babe to us. And the last words she said to us were 'please take care of Isabella Marie'. Do you know who the little girl was?" Daddy finished with a question. He said that he wants me to be very smart when I grow up, so that nobody can take advantage of me.

"Me!"

"Very Good. Now, it is time for my favorite human to get some sleep."

"Okay, Daddy. Night-night," Daddy kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

Daddy, Uncle Marky, and Uncle Cai like to call me their favorite human. I was the only one they got along with; I think it's because they're raising me.

"Isabella, time to wake up, you have to eat and do your studies if you want to go to the park while it's still rainy," Uncle Cai called. He was taking me to the park today, because it was going to rain all day! I can hardly wait!

I jump out of bed and throw on my pink-overalls and a white shirt underneath. And I run to the kitchen, running wasn't such a good idea because it's so far away and I am clumsy. But, luck for me, Uncle Cai heard me running and was there to catch me when I trip over the rug.

"Isabella, what are we going to do with you?" Uncle Cai laughed.

"Feed me, teach me, take me to the park, and love me," I reply.

"Of course. Now, would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" Uncle Cai asked. I nodded, it was much safer that way, and was scoped up into his arms.

"What's for breakfast today,?"

"Hmm, I was think about giving you pigs blood…"

"Ew, that didn't taste good the first time!" Uncle Cai laughed, remembering the day that they decided to switch from people blood to animal blood, for my sake because every time they would feed I would pass out. Blood smells nasty. They told me that if I took a sip, then they would start drinking it.

"Okay, then how about pancakes?"

"YUMMY!" Uncle Cai laughed again then placed me down at the head of the table. Daddy figured that since I was the only one to eat, then I should be at the head.

After Breakfast, Uncle Cai taught me algebra.. Algebra is hard. I like reading better.

"Uncle Cai, are we done yet?" I asked, I wanted to go to the park.

"Almost, Sweetheart, just do this last problem as I go get your coat," Uncle Cai vanished and I went to work.

**7(9-x)0**

**(49)-(7x)0**

**-(7x)-49**

**7x49**

**x9**

I think that's right. Hmm… Uncle Cai should be back by now, unless he got lost in my closet… again. Heidi took it upon herself to take me shopping. Half the things she buys me I don't wear, but I don't want to ruin her fun, so I don't stop her. But she did buy my this really short skirt and a belly shirt that Daddy made me throw out. I was glad, but Heidi sulked for days.

"Very good, Sweetheart. Now, come. We must go if you wish to swing before the sun comes out."

"Okay," I said happily. We never get out, it's always too sunny for vampires.

"Do you want to stop and eat on the way?" I gave him a disbelieving stare, even after fiver years with me, he doesn't get that I don't constantly shove food in my face, "Or not."

Jane is always complaining about the way I talk. She say's that it's too grown-up. But I know what has really got to her, she doesn't like that she can't cause me any of her special pain, or that I get all the attention. I am happy about the no-pain part, but I don't like the attention .

"Come on, Uncle Cai, the Swings are singing a sweet song to me!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, they are singing 'came, Isabella, swinging is good for your spirit. Come, Isabella, swing with us.'"

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't keep the swing's waiting!'

"Of course not!"

after swinging and sliding for a few hours, the sun tried to brake through the clouds, so we started to head back when my tummy rumbled.

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

"ICE CREAM!!!"

"Isabella, that's not a good meal."

"Uh… corn dog and ice cream?"

"That's more like it," Uncle Cai smiled and lead me to the corn dog vender.

Uncle Cai and Uncle Marky only smile for me. They claim that it's because I am always smiling, and that if I smile everyone around me can't help but to do the same. I have tried that several times, they were right.

After we got home, I was whisked away by Uncle Marky. I was closer to him then to Uncle Cai.

"Uncle Marky, what are we doing today?"

"Hmm, movies or swimming?"

"BOTH!!"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Put a TV in the poolroom. We just can splash."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll get the TV, you get changed."

"Okay!" I always do the craziest things with Uncle Marky. He sometimes gets in trouble for letting me do them, but it's still fun!

Uncle Marky dropped me off at my door and I changed into my pink one piece that has a little skirt, I was in a very pink mood today. I walked down the hall to the poolroom, Uncle Marky had everything set up and was in his pink swim trunks. When we do stuff together, we like to dress alike so Heidi got him pink swim trunks. This is the first time we wore them though.

"I go a tarp, so that if we want to splash, we can."

"YAY!" The rest of the afternoon I spent in the pool. Uncle Marky and I perfected my dives when we got bored of movies.

(((What do you think??)))


	2. Sixteenth Birth Day

(((I don't own.)))

Today is my sixteenth birthday.

I am really excited, not your every sweet sixteen excited, but your 'I'm going to be free for two years then become a vampire' most people wouldn't find that exciting, but I do.

I wont have to worry about the fact that I am really clumsy and that my blood smells especially sweet.

All I have to do is move to Forks, Washington for two years were there are now vampires… that we know of.

Heidi is helping me pack, she is sad to see her Barbie go.

I told everyone that they had to ASK me, and I have to say yes, before just showing up at my house. They all agreed, no matter how reluctantly.

"Isabella, your plain will be taking off without you if we don't leave now!" Dad called from the hallway.

"Coming, Dad," I call back. Heidi helps me carry my bags to the car.

"Bye, Barbie, we'll miss you over here," Heidi said.

"I'll miss you, too, Ken," whenever she calls me Barbie I call her Ken, I started that when I was little.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going," Dad called from the driver's seat.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get around?"

"Well, either car, bike, new friend, cab, or I send one of the guards. Take your pick."

"Car, please"

"Well then, I think you'll be needing these," Dad pulled out a stack out credit cards an inch thick. They were kept together by a rubber band.

"Dad, what are those for?"

"Food, gas, clothes, books, anything you want. They are yours, under your name and everything. You don't need to ask for anything, and Heidi doesn't have to buy your clothes anymore."

"That wont stop her," I said, and we both crack up. Once we calmed down I asked, "So, I should rent a car when I get there so I can get to the house and car dealership?"

"Yes, but I wish you would let someone go with you, at lest to get you settled."

"I'll be fine, Dad. You don't have to worry so much."

He sighed, "I guess your right, but I'm your dad so it's my right," I laughed with him at that and then he pulled the car over, "We're here."

We got my bag out of the car and walked into the airport. We made jokes until my plain was called.

"Bye, Dad. I'll miss you and my uncles."

"We will all miss you, but you go and have fun," he kissed my forehead and I boarded the plain.

The whole plain ride was spent wondering what Forks will be like. It is suppose to be very rainy, but that doesn't bother me because I am very use to that.

I think that I fell asleep because the next thing I know, the lady that sat beside me was shaking me away.

"What-oh," I blushed, "thanks," I told the lady and grabbed my bag. As I exited the plain, what I was doing hit me hard.

I was going to live on my own, no vampire to hold my hand through every thing. I just hope that high school isn't as boring as I've heard.

I walked over to the car-rental station and got a truck, I don't know what is going to be in the house yet, and I only have directions and a picture. Dad might have put furniture in it, but then again he might not have thought of that. Dad does tend to forget about my human needs when it comes to planning ahead. He always claimed that in the future, I wont be human. It's not like I ever clicked with humans, they are all just immature, even the adults.

Once I got to my house, I knew I was right in getting a truck, there was nothing in there.

I drove to there nearest furniture store, I'll paint it later. I need a bed, couch, dining table, chairs, and lots of other stuff.

When I got there, an all-too-fake teenager came to 'help' me.

"Hello, My name is Lauren, can I help you?"

"Uh, hi, I need to fill me house, my dad forgot that minor detail," I say, I see her eyes light up.

"Oh, you're the new girl that's living on her own!"

"Uh, yeah… I think I will go look now…" I inch away from her.

"Okay, well call me if you need help!" a fake smile was plastered on her face when I turned around, and basically ran away.

Beds. I think I will start will beds. I should probably call Dad now, before he comes here to make sure I'm okay. I take out my cell phone and dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Isabella, what took you so long the plain ride here, the car ride home, and the car ride to the furniture store."

"OH, I knew I was forgetting something!"

"I figured you would, so no worries."

"Yes, well, in my old age I forget things."

"Dad, your forever twenty-eight. Your mind is not affected by you age. When will you just face the facts, your scatter brained," I joked. We always have this argument. He knows I'm right, he just doesn't want to admit it.

"No, I'm not. I'm old."

"Scatter brained."

"Old."

"Scatter."

"Old."

"Scatter, but before you say old, people are starting too look at me weird, and I need a bed to sleep in tonight."

"He-he, sorry honey," Dad said, sheepishly. We can really get into our 'arguments' and forget almost everything around us.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too. Be good for the Americans."

"Of course I will, bye," I didn't wait for his response, mainly because I knew that as soon as I said bye he hung up, but I also saw the bed a wanted.

"Can I help you, miss?" a women asked, she didn't bother with introductions.

"Yes, I would like to by this bed, but can you deliver it tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need something to sleep on…"

"What ever happened to your old bed?"

"Well, it's in Italy, and it's not coming for a visit anytime soon," I replied.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Only if you want to help me furnish a whole house…" I trailed off, not thinking she would.

"Do you think you could keep me busy all night?"

"Uhuh…" why would that matter?

"Good, I don't think that he will ask me out if we have an audience," she mumbled. I wouldn't have heard it if I didn't grow up with vampires.

"Okay… so where are the kitchen appliances?"

"This way," she did help me decorate my whole house, basically.

"So, when will I get all off my things?" I asked as we finished up the paper work and stuff.

"You should get them today. The deliverymen will help you set it up how you like it. Now, all you have to do is go home and wait for them."

On the way home, I stopped by Taco Bell to get dinner, and the gas station to fill up and get some cash.

By the time I got home, I didn't have long to wait before the deliverymen got there. We set up the house the way I wanted it, and I tipped them quiet generously on there way out. I know how I can be.

I decided to call Dad again, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, Isabella, did you get your furnishings?"

"Yep."

"That's good, so are you heading off to bed now?"

"Yes, Daddy," I said in a childish voice, just to make him laugh. My plan worked.

"Silly girl, well good night, and call me when you get home from school tomorrow, I want to hear ALL about it!"

"If you want to know what school is like, then why don't you go back?"

"Because, I don't want to. And I have a teenage daughter to take care of."

"yeah well, I'm going to bed now, night."

"Night," I hung up and went up stairs. There are two bedrooms in this house, and a bathroom right in between them. It was a small house, but that's just the way I like it.


	3. The Cullens are in the Picture

(((Still don't own.)))

My first day of school. Ever. Oh I hope that I do well in this. Dad said that he set it all up, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. But, then again, Uncle Caius reassured my that he went over the plans. They told me to call, or text, them if I see a vampire. So that they can tell me wither or not it is still safe, and if I can tell them that I know about vampires.

Well, here goes nothing. Today, after school, I will get a car so I can give this one back, but for now I will just drive this one.

The school is just off the highway, like everything else in this town, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. And look, it isn't I see it right there.

I pull into a parking space and head to the building that says 'main office'. I should be able to get my schedule in there.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes, how can I help you, dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here and I need to get my schedule," Dad thought I needed I last name, which I did, so he picked one out. I don't know how he got Swan, but he did.

"Isabella! We have been waiting for you ever since your father bought that house! Well here is your schedule, and here is a map of the school. Oh yes, and have your teachers sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day," She highlighted the best routs, then I went back to the truck. It was an older truck, I didn't think that I should get a flashy car that shows off all my money, and I'm not like that.

I sit down in my truck, trying to memorize my classes so I don't have to walk around with a piece of paper in front of my face. First class of the day is Spanish, I am already fluent in Spanish, but I can't have it changed to any other language, seeing as I am fluent in all that are offered.

The bell just rang, I guess I should get to class. I grab the bag Heidi gave me and leave the confines of my rented truck. When I walk into class, everybody turns to stare at me. I flushed and ducked my head. I walk up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new student."

"Señorita Swan, we have awaited your arrival! I'm Senor Garner. I hope you like Forks," he signed the paper and pointed to a seat in the back, that didn't stop people from turning around to stare, Senor Garner only had half the classes attention the whole period. I took notes diligently, even if I already knew this, I didn't want to get into any trouble. I resisted correcting the teacher, even though the miss pronunciations made me cringe.

At the end of that class, I was bombarded with questions.

"Where did you live before here?" one person asked.

"Italy."

"Are schools there different from over here?"

"I don't know," I was trying to make my way out the door, the crowed followed.

"Why not?'

"My uncle taught me," I managed to get out of the glob of people and into my next class, English. It's my favorite subject. Mrs. Garner was the teacher, she gave me a book and a list of books I need to read. I had already read all of those, so this is going to be anther easy class.

My third class was trigonometry, I learned this stuff when I was 7. I don't like the teacher though, he made me introduce myself.

"Uh, Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, and I just moved here from Italy."

"Okay. Miss Swan, you may have a sit in the back," what's with teachers and giving me a seat I the back? Oh well. The class flew by.

"Hey, my name's Jessica, you're Isabella, right?"

"Yeah…"

"How do you like Forks so far?"

"Pretty good."

"Oh, so do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"I was going to call my father during lunch…"

"Now, you are going to sit with me. No ifs ands or buts about it," wow, she must be really used to getting what she wants. That, or she is a gossip. I'm leaning more towards gossip.

"Okay…" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the line. Once we got food, she dragged me to a table.

"Hey guys, this is Bella," she said.

"Isabella," I corrected.

"Why?"

"I grew up on that name, you could say that my dad is old fashioned, even if he doesn't look it."

"Oh, really. Can you tell me want life in Italy is like?"

"Different," really different, I mean I lived with vampires. I turn my head away from them and they talk amongst themselves. I spy a group of vampires, it figures. This is the perfect place for them. Quiet frankly, I'm glad there are some here. I feel more at ease when I am around the supernatural rather then humans.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica said, following my stare, "they're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins, the big one is Emmett Cullen and the small one is Alice Cullen."

"That's nice of them, for the Dr. an Mrs. Cullen to adopt five teenagers."

"Yeah, but I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids, and they are all together, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, they are all dating, well, except Edward, he doesn't date."

"It's still very nice, I don't know where I'd be if my dad didn't adopt me. I think it's nice that they date, it's not like they are related or anything," I have to stick up for them, it's in my nature for some reason.

I look back up at them to find Edward staring at me with a look of frustration on his face. Oh well, I'll find out about that latter, right now I am going to leave the cafeteria, seeing as the bell just rang.

Biology time. I hope I don't have to dissect a deer, Uncle Caius made me do that when he taught me, but it had no blood because he already drained it. Well, this is American public school, so I don't think I will.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new student."

"Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Kane. This is Biology and you my Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, will you please raise your hand," I turn around and see Edward. That pretty much just made my dad, I get a vampire in my class. I have someone to talk to, if Dad says it's okay, after all, I am a Daddy's girl.

When I sit down, Edward's eyes go to flat black, I think I will scoot away from him today. In Volterra, no one is allowed around me is they are thirsty. I snuck looks at him during the period, I noticed that he looks better then all the other vampires I've seen, well, better to me.

The rest of the day just flew by, and the next thing I know I'm sitting in my truck, calling my dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad, when are you going to remember my number or put it in your contact list?"

"NEVER!"

"Ha-ha, anyway, there are vampires here. Vegetarians, too."

"Really?"

"No. Yes really."

"Don't get sassy with me young lady, I am your old ma, after all."

"In vamp years, you are old. In human years your in your late twenties."

"So? Anyway, what's their names?"

"The 'kids' are Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Oh, Cullens! I know Carlisle and Edward Cullen. Oh, this is a most pleasant surprise!'

"So, it's safe to talk to them?"

"Yes, yes dear. Just be careful."

"I always am, Dad."

"Where are you?"

"At school, why?"

"Are they still there?"

"Yes…"

"Well, go to them! I wish to speak to Edward!"

"Okay Dad," I get out of my car and walk to the Cullens, "Hello?" They all turn to stare at me.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked. Dad growled at her tone and they all stared at the phone.

"My dad would like to speak to Edward, apparently, they know each other," they where all still staring at my phone.

"Hello?" Dad asked, Edward's jaw fell open.

"Aro?" all the vampires gasped.

(((Teehee.)))


	4. I LOVE MY READERS! teehee

(((I didn't own it last chapter, what makes you think I own it now?)))(((MartaSwan says that Itallian Schools are different, and harder, in case you were wondering, THANK YOU MARTASWAN!)))

"Edward! It's been too long!" Dad said, as if he didn't hear Edward's disbelieving tone.

"It has, since when do you have a daughter?" I wave the phone in front of him, my arm is getting tiered and people are giving us looks. Edward snatches the phone in an almost to quick to be human movement. When I don't even flinch at that, his sibling's jaws drop. I shrug it off.

"Oh, I found her sixteen years ago, she's a very special girl. I can't read her mind and Jane's power doesn't work either! No power that has to get into her mind works! Well, not one that I've found."

"That explains why I couldn't read her mind…" I stopped listening.

"So, you're Aro's daughter?" Alice asked.

"Adopted, yeah."

"How is it? Living with vampires I mean."

"Wonderful. Uncle Caius was like my teacher, and he taught me to read as soon as I could talk. Uncle Markus was like my playmate, we would do all these stupid things, like swim and watch movies, and a week before I came here, dad was out of town, so he decided I should see an Irish pub. It was so funny, the drunks were calling me an Italian Goddess. But, of course, only drunks would view me as anything close to pretty."

"Did he really do that?"

"Yes, Dad is still mad at him!" I started to laugh.

"You better believe I'm still mad at him!" Dad yelled from the phone, "He took my little girl to a pub!" I laughed harder, "Hey! Stop laughing at your old man!"

"Dad, your not that old!"

"Then why am I always forgetting things?"

"Your scattered brained."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too, Dad, we're getting an audience again."

"Fine, but we will continue this latter, young lady!"

"We always do, Dad," We Cullens were snickering during the whole thing, but now they were laughing.

"That was interesting," Alice said.

"What can I say? I am they're favorite human," that earned a booming laugh from Emmett.

"So, your dad is Aro?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…"

"Don't the Volturri drink from humans?" Rosalie asked.

"Not any more," I responded.

"Why?"

"They got worried about me, and the nightmares I would have about their… meals," I cringed at the word 'meals'. I don't like think about people like that, "That, and they said that if I tried pig's blood, they would change their ways."

"So, one little girl changed the way of the Volturri?"

"Yep."

"Isabella?" Dad called from the phone.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I want you to meet Carlisle."

"Isn't he a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then I probably would meet him anyway. Now, where are my uncles? They should be back by now."

"They are, only Heidi tied them up and is dressing them up like girls. She misses you already," that made the Cullens laugh again, and Alice got a scary gleam in her eyes. That is the same gleam Heidi gets before she plays dress up with me.

"Why didn't she get you?"

"Because, I hid in the closet."

"Wow, Dad, Well I probably should let you go now, before she comes to get you, too.'

"Okay, bye sweetheart."

"So-o, can I do your hair and makeup tomorrow?"

"No, no, no, no, no," I say, shaking my head and backing up.

"Why not?"

"My tormenter is in Volterra, I don't want a new on in America as well," She pouted.

"I will dress you up, just wait in see," she muttered, probably not knowing I could still hear her. But, seeing as I could, I ran and hid behind the first person I could, which just so happens to be Edward. I go behind him and peek around his arm, everyone is standing there, stunned. Probably because I could hear Alice.

Edward turns his head t look at me, his eyes are light then when we were in biology, but still a bit dark. "You should go hunting tonight," I say, making his eyes go a little wider.

"Yeah, I probably should, seeing as we are going to be sitting right next to each other in biology, and you smell amazing…" he trailed off. Probably concerned that he went to far.

"So, you like the smell of freesia?"

"Yeah. Why do you know your smell?"

"I have lived with vampires for as long as I can remember, I was curious, so I asked. It just so happens I asked Alec, and now he flirts with me ever chance he gets," I shuddered.

"Oh," we fell silent, and I was still hiding behind Edward, I felt safer next to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know which cars are good?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me pick one out today then, I need to return the rental."

"Sure, but I will need to hunt first," I smiled at him and he smiled back with a crocked smile.

"So, see you in about an hour or two?"

"Yeah," we split up, them going to a silver Volvo, and I went to the rental truck.

(((Smile for Panda!)))


	5. Car Shopping!

(((My imaginary friend, Johnny Boy, would like to tell you that I don't own Twilight, but he still loves me!)))

I drive home and do my homework, but as soon as I'm done, Alice barges through my front door.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, Isabella, I am going to give you a makeover, wither you like it or not," I huffed, there is no hiding now.

"Fine, but I have a feeling that we are going to be fast friends anyway, so you can just call me Bella."

"Then why did you have Jessica call you Isabella?"

"I don't think that Jessica and I are going to hang out much, humans and I don't mesh well."

"Oh, I see," Alice spent the next hour doing my hair and makeup.

"So, what are you going to stuff me into?"

"I think this," Alice pulled out my navy blue sweater and a pair of hip-hugging jeans that Heidi snuck into my bag.

"Okay," I sigh, she is really into fashion, isn't she?"

"Now, change, Edward is almost here."

"How do you know this?"

"I can see the future, and Jasper is an empathy. You already know about Edward," She answered.

I put on the clothes, and as soon as I buttoned the jeans, the doorbell rang, "Coming!" I yell. I ran down the steps, and lucky me, I trip half way down. I haven't tripped all day, but no, I trip now. "Dang it!"

I wait for the impact of the remaining stairs, but I don't feel any, instead I feel two cold arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me up.

"Thanks," I say, once Edward let go. I blushed.

"No problem, so are you always that clumsy?"

"Pretty much," Edward and I walk out side and I notice the truck is gone, "Where did the truck go?"

"Alice took it."

"Oh…"

"Is that okay? She was trying to save us time, but if you don't want to ride with me it's perfectly understandable," Teehee, he's rambling.

"Edward!" I interrupt him.

"Yes?"

"It's fine, I was just curious, now lets go!" Edward led me over to his Volvo and open the door for me, "Are you always a gentleman?"

"I try, but with most women these days it's hard."

"Why?"

"Their thoughts are usually focused on undressing me or something."

"Oh… Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen?"

"When were you born?"

He sighed, "1901."

"Oh," things fell silent, I wonder why he didn't want me to know his real age.

"We're here," Edward said. I looked out the window to see that we are at a car dealership, "So, what type of car are you looking for?"

"Just one to drive. Preferable one that wont stick out like a sore thumb."

"So, nothing to flashy?"

"Exactly," Edward started walking, he was a bit to fast for me. I tripped again and Edward caught me.

"You do that a lot," he commented once he let me go.

"It's not my fault that I can't go fast!"

"Of course not," he smiled and my heart sped up ever so slightly. Edward didn't hear it, he looked past me and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Rose is here…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that she wants to help pick out a car, and she had Emmett drop her off."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Rose likes flashy things, and she is planning on taking your car back to our house so she can tinker with it."

"As long as she doesn't rig it to crash, I'm fine with that. Well, not the flashy car part, but still," Edward looked back down to me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Hey Edward, Hey Isabella!"

"Hey Rosalie," I said, just as Edward said, "Hey Rose."

"So, you want help picking out a good car?"

"Yeah, but not too flashy."

"Okay, then follow me."

In the end I got a silver convertible Bug. I tried to get a truck, but Rosalie put her foot down. She said that no girl is going to buy a truck in her presents. So I got the Bug she was pushing.

"I'm stealing your car now," she said once I paid for it. She drove off in it before I could answer.

"When am I going to get my car back?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, a couple of days."

"Well, can I get a ride home?" my stomach choose that moment to make it's emptiness known, "Maybe stop by someplace so I can eat?"

"Sure," we walk back to his car and he opens the door for me again, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, what's around here?"

"There is an Italian restaurant near by."

"Nothing can beat the real thing, but let's go!"

When we got to the restaurant, Edward opened my door before I had my seatbelt undone.

"Someone's going to see you," I stated.

"But no one ever does, I can read everyone's mind, except yours."

"But, no one can read my mind."

"True, and everyone else would be scared of vampires, yet you live with the most powerful of them," I blushed and looked down.

"I can't relate to humans either," I said, I am kind of sad about that. We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk towards the restaurant.

"Table for two," Edward asked, the hostess looked at Edward and I, then she looked at the space between us. She smirked and lead us to a large table in the middle of the room, "Can we perhaps get something more private," Edward said, slipping her a bill.

She took a look at the bill, "of course," she said and lead us to a secluded booth.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged, "privacy?"

"Uhuh, so why do you want privacy? Are you going to eat me?"

He smirked, "To talk about not-so-human things."

"Hmm."

"Is Aro going to change you?"

"He planed to when I'm eighteen, unless I find a human I love that doesn't want to become a vampire. But that's not going to happen seeing as I don't do humans very well."

"I see," he said, I think he's getting closer to me… wait we're leaning over the table.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, we both straitened up, I blushed. The waitress was only looking at Edward, who was still looking at me.

Edward gestured for me to go, "I'll have a coke."

"Make that two cokes," Edward said.

"Okay, two cokes, do you know what you want to eat?" she said, looking at Edward again, I don't know why that bothers me so much…

"Nothing for me."

"I'll have the… mushroom ravioli," I said, picking the first thing I saw.

"So, how do you like living on your own?"

"So far so good."

"Do you like Forks?"

"Yeah, it's good to see new faces," speaking of new faces, I see that Jessica girl, along with another blond. When they see us they stop and their jaws drop and scurry over to us.

"Hey Edward," Jessica says, trying to sound seductive, "oh, Hi Isabella."

"Hi Jessica," we say at the same time.

"So, Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Taking Isabella to dinner, which you are interrupting," Edward said, not very happy that she scooted into the booth and was trying to get closer to him, but his elbow was stopping her, so she hooked her arm through his.

"Don't you want to take me and Lauren out, too?"

"No," their jaws dropped again, and I let out a giggle

"Then why did you take _her _out?"

"Because, unlike you, I can actually get along with Isabella, and I can carry on a conversation with her with out wanting to stick cotton balls in my ears," Jessica and Lauren glared at me, which made me laugh more.

"Your ha-ha glare ha-ha-ha has nothing ha-ha on the ha-ha-ha ones I've ha-ha gotten it ha-ha-ha Italy" I burst out laughing, sure I was talking about vampires, but they don't need to that. I think that Edward got what I was getting at; I saw a smile play on his lips. They huffed, and then went to sit down at their own table. We burst out laughing and they turn to glare at us. "It is going to be so much fun messing with them."

"Yes, it will. Ever since we moved here, they have not stopped asking me out."

"Aw, poor Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Poor or Eddie?"

"Either," I burst out laughing again, earning another glare from Jessica and Lauren, "Why do you go by Isabella?"

"I only go by that around my Dad and uncles, or humans. For my Dad and uncles it's because they think Bella is a funny name and refuse to call me it. For humans because I don't get along with them, they distance themselves from me as if they since that I live with vampires."

"Oh… so what do you want me to call me?"

"If you want, you can call me Bella, or something of that effect."

"Okay, Bella," he smiles crookedly and my heart skips a beat, he hears it this time and his smile deepens, which makes me blush and him smile more.

I finish my food and we went to the car.

(((I love you, all. Your fantastic!)))


	6. Dun dun dun!

(((I picked a flower and started pulling of the petals, I'd pick one and say 'he loves me' I'd pick off another and say 'he loves me not', I'd pick of a third and say 'I own Twilight', for the fourth I picked, I stated 'I don't own Twilight'. This cycle continued until I ran out of petals. It turns out that I don't own Twilight, but I already knew that.)))

"So," I started, not sure what to say. It was a slightly awkward silence. I hate those. I never know what to do!

"So," he repeated, "Does driving fast not bother you?"

"I learned to keep that to myself, complaining never gets you anywhere," I answer.

"You being basically the princess of the vampires, you would think that you would get whatever you want."

"No, Dad didn't want me to grow up spoiled, so I had to work for things. I didn't mind at all."

"You act older then you are," he noted.

"Well, I was taught things most people don't see till college before I was ten. I lived with a castle full of vampires, whom had no clue how to take care of a human, much less a child. You pretty much have to grow up fast under those conditions, unless you want to die," he seemed pretty shocked that my childhood wasn't a walk in the park.

"What about the humans they have as secretaries?"

"I didn't get along with anyone that didn't have cold, hard, pale skin, I still don't. When I was a baby, I would only cry in a human's arms, other then that I would be perfectly fine."

"Oh, so why would vampires glare at you?"

"Jealousy, new vampires join that guard and see a child there that knows everything about them, yet is not killed. A child that everyone else loves. They get over it, and then they love me, too. I am also that can get Uncle Markus and Uncle Caius to laugh, much less smile a happy smile."

"So, nobody can resist your charm?"

"I don't know, I don't understand why no vampire can dislike me."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Jessica and Lauren are going to spread rumors about us."

"Like what?" I was curious, but it didn't matter.

"Like: we are dating, that you're a slut, and that you had plastic surgery," small, almost scared, smile was playing on his lips when he talked about the first rumor.

"Why would they think I had plastic surgery? People that have plastic surgery usually turn out beautiful; I'm just… me."

"What's wrong with just you?"

"I'm… plain. Well, unless you're drunk, but still," his frown deepened.

"Your eye sight must be poor."

"Hey! I have 20/20 vision, thank you very much!" I huffed and turned to look out the window.

Wait, if he thinks my vision is bad after I said that, does that mean the thinks I'm… pretty? I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but sometimes I can help it.

Jessica told me, at lunch, that Edward doesn't date. Is that just because no one catches his eye? Or is it because he already has a mate? I really shouldn't think about that last one, I'd just get depressed.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"We're at your house."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Bye," I got out and shut the door behind me; he didn't leave until I was inside my house. I went up stair and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I don't use alarm clocks because the shrill noises that they admit when trying to wake me up hurt my ears, so I just get up on my own. That way has never failed me. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Tinkerbell shirt. I also fumbled on some black Chuck Taylor All Star Converse. Those shoes have got to be the most comfortable things in the world.

I walk out side only to remember that I do not have a car. I guess I'm walking to school today.

I walk down the driveway, still thinking that I was going to walk to school, when I realized that Edward was there, leaning against his Volvo and smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I was truly curious. Why would he be in my driveway?

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes…"

"Where?"

"Apparently still in you garage."

"Exactly, I figured I could give you a ride to school, unless you'd prefer to walk there in the rain…"

"Thanks," I say, walking up to him and his car.

"No problem," he says, opening the door for me.

(((Hmm… the ride to school is coming up!)))


	7. Oh God, I can't believe this!

(((I'm not crazy. _Yes you are_. No, I'm not! _Yes, you are! _If I'm crazy, then I do not own Twilight. _…Honey, you don't own Twilight…_ DANGIT!!!! I'm Crazy! –Mutters- stupid, know-it-all, other half… ­_-Snickers­­-_)))

I sat down in the passenger seat and Edward closed the door, then preceded to zip over to the other side of the Volvo before I could blink.

"You didn't have to," I stated. He looked at me, then back at the road. He seemed confused.

"I didn't have to?" he asked, still confused. I just nodded. "I didn't have to _what?_"

I sighed, I thought he would get this, but apparently I've been too vague. "You didn't have to come pick me up. I appreciate it and all, but you didn't have to."

He sighed this time, "I _wanted_ too, Bella. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here right now. I do, truly, enjoy your company. But, if you don't enjoy mine, I suppose I can ask Rose to hurry along with your car…"

"No, no, it's not that," I tried to correct my mistake in leading him to think that I do not enjoy his company as much as he does mine, "It's just that… never mind, forget I even said anything."

Edward growled in frustration, frustration that I could not understand. Why would he be frustrated? "I hate not being to hear your thoughts," he grumbled.

"Is that it? HAHA, Edward, you rely on your gift way too much," I teased him, giggling. He just grumbled more about it isn't fair, "Edward, trust me, you don't want to hear everything I think," actually; _I_ don't what him to hear everything I think. That would deafeningly be embarrassing; especially with the crush I am starting to have on him. Oh, crap, Jasper can _feel_, that sounds _so _very**wrong, **but anyway, HE CAN TELL EDWARD! Crap, crap, crap.

I think that Edward noticed my mood changed, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Uh-what? Oh, nothing," smooth, Bella, smooth. Edward gave me a disbelieving look and pulled into the school parking lot. He was out and opening my door as I was reaching for the handle, "you're going to caught one of these days," I mumbled with fake aggravation. He picked on the fakeness of my tone and chuckled.

"Silly Bella," he said, extending his hand for me to take. I did just that and pulled myself out of the car. Once out, neither Edward nor I made a move to let go of the other's hand. We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes and smiling softly. Until, that is, Edward's big bear of a brother made his family know with a big, booming laugh. I let go of Edward's hand and hid in my hair. I did that a lot, so that I felt more invisible and invincible. Like no one could hurt me. I snuck away from the Cullen 'kids' and into the building before any of them noticed I was gone. They where far to occupied with yelling at/hitting Emmett.

I was walking alone in a hallway when I ran into Jessica and Lauren, the blond dotes that where at the restaurant last night. _**(((No, I do not have a problem with blonds; it just so happens that these two are blond.)))**_ I didn't like the look that they where giving me, like they where planning my demise, and they might, in fact, be doing just that. I will never know, unless I get out of here alive and ask Edward if the two dimwits are. I don't think I can do that; they got two other girls to block the only other exit. Well, there is a door, but it doesn't have a handle on the outside, just a keyhole…

"You're not getting away from us this time, sl-t," Jessica sneered. The three others shouted their agreement. I was shaking ever so slightly now. Oh, how I wish I wasn't such a big baby back in the parking lot! Well, no use and complaining now, the past is the past, move on or you'll drown in should'ves, would'ves, and could'ves. Now, what can I do _now?_

"We have a little surprise for you, b--ch," Lauren said. Man, her face looked funny like that. I couldn't stop myself; I started laughing my head off. They all looked at me like I had just told them that Edward wears one of Rosalie's bras to bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT????" one of the anonymous girls asked, I think I'll call her thing one, seeing as I don't know her name and she was the first to speak.

"Laur-Lauren's HAHA her-her FACE!!!" I finally managed to get out.

"What's so-"thing two cut her self when she, herself, looked at Lauren's face. She started laughing too, which made Lauren even angrier.

"SHUT THE F--K UP," Lauren yelled, shutting thing two. I was still chuckling quietly. What? I couldn't help myself. She was 'glaring' at my the middle of the right top lip was up, like a bad Elvis impersonator, making her right nostril crinkle and right eye squint. Her left eyebrow was risen a bit and it looked like the other one wanted to join it's mate, in other words: it wanted to be risen to, but some unknown force is holding it down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said while still laughing.

"You wont be saying that when Mike and Tyler get a hold you," she said, then, out of the handless door, comes too guys. I guess they're Mike and Tyler, but I'm not sure. I was knocked out before I could really look at them too good.

(((oh no!)))


	8. Daddy Dearest!

(((I put a lightning bug in my brother's room and he attacked me with a part of a noodle and sprayed half a bottle of febreeze on my left side. That's a true story, here is a lie: I own Twilight.)))

I woke up with a pounding in my head and a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Pretty much everything else hurts, too.

What happened? And why and I tied up? Why am I naked?

Who ever tied me up, needs lessons in knot tying. I slipped out of the ropes. I'm very good at ignoring pain, so I do just that. And slipping out of ropes is easy seeing that as soon as I was old enough to run, Heidi would tie me up so that I would stay during the Bella-the-Barbie sections. I learned how to get out of them, so she started chaining me down.

"Hello?" I call. I have no clue where I am, but it smells musty and it's small, and that I was tied up to a bed. I walk around and step on cloth. I bend down to see want it is and it's my clothes, so I put them on. Nude is not something I like to be.

Wait. Knocked out, tied up, wake up with lower abdominal pain and no clothes. Oh God, they couldn't have, wait yeah they could have, but why? What did I ever do to them? Sure, I insulted them, but who would have someone raped because said someone insulted them?

"Great, she's up. Now we have to knock her out again. I don't want her to find out where we are. Don't cheat, Mike," Tyler said from… somewhere, it sounded like it was lower then I. So I must be upstairs.

He stomped up some stairs, seeing as I believe I'm on the second story, and opened the door. I was standing quietly in the middle of the room. He had a frying pan in his hand; when I saw it, I started cracking up. I mean really, how many cartoons did this kid watch?

"What are you laughing at?" he seemed confused.

"You, HAHA, have a, HAHA, _frying pan_ to, HAHA, knock me out!!!'

"So?"

"Boy, how many cartoons do you watch?" he blushed, and looked away. He seemed to remember what he came up here for, and he started walking towards me, "You might not want to do that."

"Why not?"

"If I don't call my dad, he is going to get at least a hundred people over here. All very strong, and at lest half will know me, and love me like family."

"Oh… I guess you should call, but no funny business."

"Fine, fine," I fell my phone in my pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daddy!" Not only did I call him 'Daddy' but also I put all too fake cheeriness in my voice. Sure, he said 'no funny business' but this isn't funny.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I'm staying at a friend's house," code for: I've been abducted, seeing as I would use said friend's name.

"Are you still in Forks?"

"I don't know."

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Did he… you know?"

"Yeah, I think so," I heard a growling coming from the phone.

"Honey, I'm going to call the Cullen's they will start looking for you and I will be there tonight."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too," we hung up and I looked at my phone, it was dead. Great, just want I need. I look at Tyler now.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Calling him 'Daddy'?"

"He is my daddy."

"But you called him your dad earlier!" he walked over to the bed and sat down, setting the frying pan down next to him and thinking. I picked up the frying pan.

"I call him 'Dad' when not talking to him," I fake explained. I raised the frying pan and hit him in the back of the head, hard. He fell to the floor in front of me, unconscious, "now to take out the other dope."

I went outside to the hallway. There were stairs to my left and a door to my right. I am too curious to just ignore the door, so I peak inside. It's a bathroom. And look, a mirror. I check myself in the mirror; got to look presentable went I get out of here. I don't want anyone thinking something bad happened or something. Note the sarcasm. Bruises cover my body. So _that_ was what was hurting so much! I'm so weird; of course that's what hurt!

I slip back into the hall and down the steps. Luckily, the steps do not creek. When I get downstairs, I look around; the place is a pigsty! Oh well. I see Mike sitting on the couch, back facing me. I walk up behind him and the floor bored creeks.

"About time, Tyler. I thought that she got you or something," I snickered quietly.

"I did," I said, but before he could turn around, I whacked him on the back of the head. Hmm, maybe I was wrong to mock the frying pan, but still, how many cartoons does that kid watch?

I go back up stairs and hog-tie Tyler up. Why? You ask. Well, because I thought it would look funny, and it did. I took the excess rope downstairs to tie Mike up. Hmm, how should I tie him up?? I think I'll hog-tie him, too. I mean really, that looks just too funny to pass up!!!!

I get outside, after grabbing a set of car keys that Mike had, and went to the old car parked out front. I get in and start the car; I have never driven a slower car!

I drive for a while, trying to recognize things. It doesn't take long; I pass the little restaurant that Edward took me too. I pull over and spy a payphone. Lets, do I wave a quarter? I check in my pockets, nope. Lets see if mike has a quarter… he does!

I get out and walk over to the payphone. I call Dad.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Isabella! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm just scared… and my cell phone died."

"Oh, okay, so do you know where you are at?"

"Yeah, I got out, stole one of the guy's car, and drove. I am now at a restaurant that Edward took me to."

"Edward took you to a restaurant? Why?"

"Yeah, I was hungry and don't have any food at my house right now."

"Why where you in the car with him?"

"He took me to buy a car, but then Rosalie stole it, and she is fixing it up."

"Okay, well I'll call the Cullens so they can go pick you up. And remember, I'll be there tonight."

"What about Uncle Markus and Uncle Caius?"

"They are coming too. Now, stay safe till we get there."

"Okay, Bye!"

"Bye," I hang up, leaving any extra money in there for someone who might actually need it. I go back to the car and sit. I sit in the car for a while and I start to think, that never is a good thing to do, especially after something traumatic happens.

I remember every thing that happened after I snuck away from the Cullens: the cornering, the being knocked out, and the awaking into great pain. I don't like sitting alone too much anymore; I'm scared to death and the pain I have been ignoring is coming back with vengeance.

I curl up in a ball and lay down, the Cullens and sniff me out. I just want to cry now. And I do. I cry until I have no more tears to cry. But, luck me, the Cullens find me then. Edward opens the door.

"Bella?" I don't know why he asked; he knows it's me. So, instead of answering him, I open my arms, hoping that he'll get the hint and hug me. He leaned forward and scoped me up into his arms, "Bella, I'm so sorry, if I wasn't yelling at Emmett, I would have noticed," I just buried my head in his chest, clutching him to me.

I started dry sobbing, seeing as I ran out of tears, into his chest, "Shh, Bella, everything will be all right," he started walking over to his car.

He put me in the back seat and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't let go, "Bella, you need to let go so I can drive," he said, I shook my head violently. He sighed, "What do you want me to do, Bella?"

"St-stay with m-me," I croaked, me voice raspy from all my crying. I held tighter to him.

"Alice?"

"I'll drive," she said, before he could ask he picked me up and moved me over so that he could sit next to me. I lad my head on his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly. I fell asleep on the way to wherever we where going.

--------

I woke up in a plain white room. It smells of disinfectant, plastic, and rubber gloves. Figures that I would end up here.

"Bella?" Edward is sitting by the hospital bed.

"Edward," I reach out a hand to him. I don't have any wires or tubes stuck in me this time, that's weird. Edward grabs my hand.

"We called Aro to let him know where we are. He said that we should do the… rape test… while you were still asleep. And that you probably won't take the abortion pills…"

"I wont," I said stubbornly. Edward looked at me, surprised, "No mater how vile the act that created it, I will not end a child's life, especially if it has not been able to experience it yet," Edward was still looking at me, his face a mi of surprise, awe, and… love? Does he… love… me?

"Bella," he stopped. I guess he is trying to figure out the right words to use. He doesn't continue, though, he just gets out of his seat and hugs me gentle, as if I'm a china doll.

We heard a knock at the door, so Edward let go of me, and Carlisle walks in, " It's good to see you awake," he had some pills in his hand, 'this pills are to kill any STDs, and if you want, I can get you the abortion pill, as well."

"No abortion," I said. He smiled at me and gave me the pills he had in his hand and a glass of water, " Thanks you."

"Anytime, Bella. Your dad will be here any minute now," and as if called, I heard Dad yelling at the poor receptionist because she was questioning him, " I think that I'll go get him," he left, so Edward and I were alone, for now.

"Could Alice tell me if I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess she could."

"Hmm, I think I'll ask her…" just then, Alice popped her head in the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You are. You are pregnant."

"Oh," I was shocked. I looked at Edward and he just hugged me.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said stubbornly. Dad walked in, only to find Edward and I hugging. He growled and I rolled my eyes at his overprotective nature. I let go of Edward and opened my arms to him, "Daddy!"

He ran towards me and gathered me up into a hug, my arms going around his neck, "Isabella, you had us all scared to death when you didn't call yesterday! And the when you did call today!" he broke off in a low growl and I hugged his neck tighter, but that didn't stop the growling. Wait a second, he's not growling anymore. I look over to Edward. His eyes are pitch black and his fist are clenched. His eyes aren't the thirsty black, not they are the I'm-going-to-kill-something-because-I'm-just-that-mad black.

I smiled a small smile at him. He stopped growling and smiled back, his eyes going back to a dark honey color. "Dad?" I ask.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where are Uncle Markus and Uncle Caius?"

"Right here," the aforementioned vampires spoke up. I smiled at them and they returned it, walking towards us. They hugged me, while I was still in Dad's grasp.

"So… how is everyone back in Volterra?"

"They're concerned about you," I chuckled, they always are. I'm really dreading telling them that I'm pregnant.

There was a knock at the door and a girl popped her head in, to see me surrounded by gorgeous men. She expresses her surprise freely on her face, "Ur, Hello, I'm officer Benson, I'm hear to speak to Isabella Swan, may I ask you all are?"

"I'm her father."

"I'm her Uncle Markus."

"I'm her Uncle Caius."

"I'm a friend and Doctor Cullen's youngest son."

"Oh, okay well, can I speak to Isabella?" they nodded and nobody moved, "alone?" they shock their heads this time and I laughed. The officer looked shocked at my laughter.

"Come on guys, I'll be fine," Dad and my uncles left, but Edward didn't move, "Edward, really, I'll be fine," I smiled and he returned it. He stood up and gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"Okay, Isabella, tell me every thing that happened that day," I told her almost everything, leaving out anything that had to do with vampires, naturally. I mean I really don't want to go to a mental institution.

(((Wow, long!)))


	9. I'm So Sorry BUT This IS a chappy! HAHA

(((I don't own Twilight, so you will not find any of my writing in there.)))

After Officer Benson left, Dad and Edward came in. Dad growled at Edward, but Edward refused to leave, so Dad sighed and sat beside me on the bed.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you hungry?" my stomach decided to rumble just then, "I'll take that as a yes," Dad said, then turned to Edward, "Why don't you go and get some _good_ food?" Just then, Alice popped in with Wendy's in her hands.

"Hey! I thought Bella's stomach would me growling right now!"

"Thanks, Alice!' I opened the bag to find a cheese burger and fries, "What? No drink?" I joke.

"Nope! I got you a strawberry milkshake instead!" She brought a cup out from behind her back and handed it to me.

"You're a doll, Alice."

"I know!" she chirped and danced out of the room. I took a sip of the milkshake and smiled.

"Yummy!" That comment made Dad and Edward laugh.

"Isabella, are you ever serious?"

"Yes, when nobody needs to laugh," I say, I have a completely serious mask. Edward laughs again and moves to sit by the bed. Dad growls slightly and a glare at him; he's taken back by my glare and stops his growl to look at me.

"Are you… glaring… at me, Isabella?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, you can stop growling at Edward every time he does or says something!" I huff and look away, playing the stubborn child act. My Dad knows this act very well; I only do it when I _really_ want something. And I do; I _really_ want him to stop with the growling.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he leans over and hugs me, I return the hug, but then he stands up, "I'm going to talk to Carlisle, not only have I not spoken to him for a while, but he's also you doctor." Dad smiled at me before walking out the door.

Edward moves over and sits on the bed by me, where my dad just was, "So what was with the act?"

"Uh… nothing?"

"Sure, it's nothing at all," he said, laughing.

"It's not!"

"Uhuh, what ever you say, Bella," I just huffed, making him laugh more, "So… why did you want your dad to stop growling at me?" Crap.

"Uh… I think I'll take a shower now…" I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. Edward got up, too, and stood in my way.

"Avoiding the subject, are we?"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, this human smells bad," he didn't move.

"'This human' smells delicious. But, if you feel that way, go take a shower. I'll just wait here," he moved and sat on my hospital bed. I went in the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped and stepped in. I have a very embarrassing habit of singing in the shower. So it did just that…

I don't think the passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
And if you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

I knew Edward heard, for he was in the next room.

Not only that, I had no other clothes to put on. I wrapped the towel, which hid _nothing,_ around myself. I poked my head and saw Edward, looking a bit dazed, still sitting on the bed, "Edward?"

He looked at me, "Why are you still in the bathroom?"

"I, uh, don't have any clothes," I blushed and looked down.

"Oh," he looked at embarrassed as I felt, "Uh… here,' he had two shirts on, so he took off the outer one and threw in to me.

"Thanks," I took the shirt and went back into the bathroom. I slid the shirt and found that it was a bit longer then the towel. Oh well. Seeing as I would _not_ feel very covered with out them, I slid my underwear back on. It felt a little weird… oh wait; they're backwards! I blushed and turned them around.

I picked up the towel and went back out to Edward, who was still sitting on my bed. I sat down next to him and started towel drying my hair, which was a little painful because of my soreness.

"Need help?" Edward asked.

"No, I can get it," he didn't listen to me, instead he moved behind me. He took over the drying and I let my hands drop to my lap, seeing as they're not needed.

"Do you want me to French braid it?"

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah, I would braid my… birth mother's hair when she needed me too," I turned a bit to see his expression, he was staring off, into the past I suspect, but when he notices my stare, he smiles back at me.

"You don't have to if… if it might make you sad…" I trailed off; I don't want Edward to be sad. He smiles at me more.

"Silly Bella, now turn around," I do as he wishes and he starts to braid my hair. He was being very gentle with me; I could tell that much, and it felt like I was getting a massage. You might think it sounds weird, but the cold of his hands was soothing, especially when he hit a sore spot. "There, all done," he said, he removed his hands from my hair. I pouted slightly, but that changed into a smile before he could see.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, tuning around to hug him. Then the door opened and Alice slid in.

"Hey, Bella, I thought you could use these. They're Edward's," she threw a pair of sweat pants at me.

"Why Edward's?"

"To complete the look!" she giggled and danced out, leaving me blushing in at her comment.

"Uh… do you mind?" I asked Edward, gesturing at the pants he was holding.

"No, of course not," he handed me the pants and I walked into the bathroom again. When I exited, I found Dad and my uncles in there, talking to Edward, who looked very scared.

"What are you guys doing to him?" I asked; a bit frightened myself.

"Oh, nothing, honey, just talking," Uncle Caius said.

"Sure you are. Now, when can I go back to my house?" I didn't say home because it wasn't, it was just a house that we now own in Forks.

"Anytime you want to go," Dad said.

"Then lets go!" I said, everyone but Edward was looking at me funny… I looked down and realized what they were looking at me like that for. I'm in Edward's clothes, but they are comfy and smell good, so I kind of forgot about them. I blushed.

"Nice clothing choice," Uncle Markus remarked.

"What? I needed a shower, but I didn't realize I had no clothes till I was done, so Edward lent me his shirt," I defended.

"And the sweat pants?" he prodded.

"Alice threw them to us after Edward braided my hair."

"Oh, I was wondering who did that!" Edward looked like he would be tomato red if he could blush. I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you ready to go now, Isabella?" Uncle Caius asked, I nodded and they all stood. I must have been on some pain medication, because as soon as I stood, I fell, or I would have had Edward not been there.

"Maybe I should carry you?" Edward suggested, I herd three growls in the background, but I paid them no never-mind.

"No, no, I can walk," I said and tried to stand again. But, like the first time, I fell and Edward caught me, "Okay, maybe you should carry me," I sighed in defeat; I don't like feeling so helpless. Edward carried me out of my hospital room and over to the elevator.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Did you ever pick up any food?"

"No…" shoot, I forgot about that.

"Maybe we can let your Uncles and Dad drive back alone and we go in the Volvo to pick up food?"

"But I can't walk?"

"Alice put a wheel chair in the trunk."

"…Okay, let's go," I agreed after thinking about it for a while.

"Then let's make sure it's fine with your dad," Edward said while smiling down at me. His smile widened a bit upon hearing my heart skip a beat. We made our way to my dad.

(((Sorry it took so long, my momma wanted to clean the kitchen, so I had to help!)))


	10. Edward's clothes

(((I'm sorry it is al1way's taking me forever to date, I blame the educational system down here in north-ish Georgia.)))

Edward and I walked over, hand in hand, to where Dad, Uncle Mark and Uncle Caius were talking to Carlisle and Esme. I don't like the look on Dad's face; he looks ready to kill someone. Everyone else just looked like they walked to cry. Dad was always the worst at controlling his anger.

"Hi," I said timidly.

Dad turned to look at me, his anger disappeared and his expression turned to one of heart brake, "Isabella, why didn't you tell us?"

"I was waiting for a more opportune moment," I looked down and dropped Edward's hand; I never keep things from them, especially things to this magnitude.

"Like what, Dear?" Uncle Caius said, taking a step closer to me, stooping down to my height and grabbing my shoulders.

"Like when we back at the house, or when you cooled down…" Dad and Uncle Mark stepped up to us and all three embraced me in one of the warmest cold hugs a girl can get. I started cry, stupid emotional over load, as we hugged. When we pulled back, I remembered what Edward and I came over here in the first place, "Oh! Can Edward and I go to the store on the way home? I don't have any food yet…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Dad said. He then turned to Edward and his eyes hardened slightly. Edward nodded, obviously responding to his thoughts, and they both turned to me.

"Okay… let's go! Bye Dad!" I grabbed Edward's hand and started pulling him towards his shinny Volvo, all the while feeling Dad's glare on Edward's and my joined hands.

"In a bit of a hurry?"

"Maybe… or maybe I don't want my dad to kill my first friend…."

"Wait, I'm your first friend?"

"Well, you are my friend… right?"

He mumbled something that sounded like 'I was hoping that we'd be more…' and I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up a bit at that. I turned my head to look at him, while still dragging him to his car (of course I knew I couldn't drag him if he didn't want to go). He was staring at me intently, like he thought I would just vanish in thin air.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Uh…" aw, he's embarrassed! How cute!

Wait, what? Since when do I think like this? Do I _want_ to run him off or something? I can be such a girl sometimes….

"So, what grocery stores are around here?" I ask.

"The Thriftway… and that's it," he looked relieved that I changed the topic from the way he was looking at me to food he doesn't eat.

"Is that it?"

"As far as I know…"

"How exactly do you know? It's not like you eat."

"I picked it from the nurses brain…" he looked out the windshield.

"Oh… when will we get there?"

"Now," he said as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Cool! I get food!" I cheer, trying to make him laugh. It worked, too.

"Yes, you get food," he chuckled. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I smile up at him.

"Your welcome," he smiled back. We just stand there, getting lost in each other's eyes, for a couple of minutes. But then, my stomach decides it's empty and growls. Edward laughs and growls back at it. I smack his shoulder, hard enough for him to feel but not so hard that I get hurt, and look away.

His smile drops and he stops growling; did I do something wrong? When I look back at his face, he is staring of into the distance, and he looks a bit scared…. Why would he be scared?

"Edward?" I ask, his eyes snap to my face, the fear still in them but somewhat hidden, "What's wrong?"

He looked away again, but I can still see most of his face. He's embarrassed, again. But, why is he embarrassed?

"Edward, you're not answering me," he mumbles something that I can't pick up, "What?"

"I…I thought you where mad at me…" He says a bit louder, looking down. I can't help it; I laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he asks, perplexed.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward. Just a bit insulted that you had a growling match with my stomach. There's a baby in there, you know? I don't want to have a growling baby…."

"Oh… well then, I'm sorry I insulted you and your tinny baby."

"That's better," I say, smiling up at him. He smiled back, which of course made my heart skip a beat. He's smile widened a little bit and I blushed a deep red and ducked my head to hide that little fact.

I feel two cold fingers lifting my chin up so that I'm looking into Edward's eyes, "Your blush is lovely, Bella. Please, don't hide it," He whispered, slowly leaning down.

"You don't want to do that," I whispered, looking away. Edward grabbed my chin again and looked into my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, still whispering.

"I'm spoiled goods. I'm a pregnant teenager," tears stared to form in my eyes.

"Bella," he said while wiping away a fallen tear, "you're not spoiled goods, and I don't really care if you're pregnant. I…I think I love you, Bella," the tears started falling faster, "I knew I shouldn't have said that…I should have waited until…until I knew how you felt…" he trailed off when I jumped on him, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hand instantly went up to support me.

"I…I think I love you, too, Edward," I said into his shoulder. He hugged me closer to him and began rocking me gently.

"Then why did you start crying?"

"Be-because I was just so happy. Plus, I think the whole pregnancy hormones are coming into play now…" he laughed a bit, the action shaking his whole body, and mine.

"Are you ready to do get some food?"

"Yeah," Edward tried to get me off of him, but I just tightened my grip.

"Bella, you need to let go, love," he tried again, but I didn't loosen my grip on his neck. He managed to move me so that he is holding me bridal-style, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave," I said meekly.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere that you aren't. Get it?" He chuckles.

"Got it," I smile up at him.

"Good," he eases me out of his arms and onto the ground. He grabs my hand and we start walking in to the store.

(((I was going to stop here, but I figured ya'll ought to have at lest a bit more…)))

We stepped into the store and everyone looked towards us. Seeing as there is barley anybody in here, it shouldn't have bothered us. But it did, because it was none other than Jessica, Loran and gang. Someone must have gone to Mike's house, because he and Tyler where there.

All the girls were looking at me with envious eyes. I thought it was just because I was holding Edward's hand, but then I looked down.

I'm still wearing Edward's clothes. I blushed and looked up at Edward, whose eyes are pitch-black and glaring at everyone. He feels my gaze and looks down at me, his eyes softening once they look into my own. I squeeze his hand and start off towards the deli.

"So… what are they thinking?" I ask, in a whisper of course.

"That you're a slut and I must have slept with you after… and it was out of pity," I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he doing this out of pity? I turned to look at him "Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Are you doing this out of pity?" I ask in a whisper that was barely audible to my own ears.

"No, no of course not," he whispered back, sounding hurt that I would even think of that.

"I'm sorry it's just that…" tears start sliding down my face again.

"Shh, Bella, Shh, everything is going to be just fine, no, more then fine. Things will be great, you'll see. Oh, please don't cry, love," he said, sounding heartbroken. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. I fit in his arms so perfectly, it's like I was made for him.

I stopped crying and blushed. I just broke down in the middle of a store. Stepping away from Edward, I looked down.

"Bella? Please, don't hide your beautiful face from me," he pleaded, gently easing my face up by the chin.

"We should actually get food," I say, "instead of just causing a commotion…."

"What ever you want to do, love," Edward replied. I blushed deeper and dragged him about the store, gathering food on the way around.

I can only imagine the rumors that will be spread about me now, but as long as I have Edward it doesn't matter.

(((Once again, I blame the Georgia Educational System for the lateness, well and the fact that I don't write too well on paper…)))


	11. How about I go to school?

(((Not mine.)))

It's been three weeks since the rape.

Edward never leaves my side and my dad has yet to go home.

"Edward," I whisper as I slowly come out of my dreaming state.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you help me to the bathroom?" Morning sickness really sucks.

"Of course, love," he cradled me in his arms before standing up from the bed we were both lying on.

"Isabella?" Dad asked, walking into the room with a slightly worried expression.

"Yeah, old man?" the worried expression faded slightly into a smile at the old nickname, but quickly went back to the worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Dad _still_ wasn't use to the morning sickness.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine," I covered my mouth when bile rose in my throat. Edward calmly walked me into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the toilet. He held back my hair as I emptied my stomach's contents into the toilet bowl.

"All better?" he asked once I finished. I nodded and he wiped off my mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

We stood up, I blushed my teeth and Edward watched from the now-flushed toilet.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded again and he scoped me up into his arms and headed for the steps. I just hope I can keep it down this time…

I came out of my haze of thoughts when Edward steed into the kitchen. Something smells good, but who's cooking? Last time I checked, Dad couldn't make jelly-toast without setting something on fire.

"Esme came over," Edward explained, "Alice had a vision that you'd like some French-toast today, and she's the only one who knew how to make it."

"Oh," Esme has been doing so much for me. She is the only one who knows what pregnancy really feels like, because she is the only one that has had a child. Rose has been doing a lot, also, as has Alice. And Jasper is the one who keeps me mood in check most of the time.

"Hello, dear, how are we feeling this morning?"

"We are feeling hungry," I replied, digging into French-toast Esme had made, "Mm, this is _so_ good!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, dear," she gave me a pleased smile before turning to the sink and cleaning the dishes. I would have told her that I could get it, but apparently I can't do anything. At lest, that's what everyone else thinks.

"I need to go back to school," I announced, once I finished the yummy French toast.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I need to go back to school, and so does everyone else. You can't just drop everything because I'm pregnant, suspicions will rise! You will have to move!"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said while rubbing my back in soothing circles. I'm not sure what got me to calm down first, his smell or his voice. They are both so nice, so sweet and caring and…

Oh God. I think I'm in love with Edward.

What do I do?

Do I tell him? No, no I can't tell him. If he doesn't like me that way, then I'd just be making a fool of myself and he'd probably never talk to me again.

Wait, he calls me love! Maybe that means something…not, he might call all his female friends that…

"Bella?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you aren't ready to go back to school if you just randomly go off into space like that…"

"I've always done that," I interject. He looks towards Dad, who nods in amusement.

"If Bella is going to go to school, I'm going to pick her out an out fit!" I groan at Alice's suggestion, but nod in agreement anyway. She squeals and runs up stairs to my room and into my closet.

"I should take a shower now," I say as I stand up to walk up stairs. Before I can take my first step, I'm scooped up into Dad's arms and ran upstairs.

(((I've never been pregnant, to info in here most likely not accurate…)))


End file.
